This T32 training program, which is closely associated with the University of Minnesota adult Infectious Diseases fellowship program, is designed to prepare MD, MD/PhD, and other post- doctoral trainees for successful careers as clinical, epidemiological, and translational investigators in Infectious Diseases, with a focus on emerging / reemerging infections and global health. The program has 5 post-doctoral slots per year and accepts 2 new trainees annually, usually following an initial year of clinical Infectious Diseases training. Trainees undergo a 2-to-3 year intensive research experience, either locally or at an affiliated international site, supervised by one of 28 expert faculty mentors who represent diverse disciplines and departments within the Medical School, School of Public Health, College of Pharmacy, and College of Veterinary Medicine. Trainees participate in didactics (including in Responsible Conduct of Research, biostatistics, and grant-writing), a journal club, and a research conference series, plus local, regional, and national Infectious Diseases meetings. Trainees can obtain an MS-Clinical Research degree or an MPH in Epidemiology, can take individual courses within the School of Public Health, and can take a Global Health course that qualifies them to sit for the Certificate examination in Tropical Medicine and Hygiene. Oversight of trainee progress is by the Program Director and a Scholarship Oversight Committee, which meets semiannually with each trainee. Trainee selection and program governance are by the Program Director and a Steering/Selection Committee. Continuous program improvement is guided by feedback from current and former trainees, the Scholarship Oversight Committee, and an External Advisory Committee. Multiple program graduates now sustain successful research-intensive careers at the University of Minnesota and other institutions.